halofandomcom-20200222-history
Man Cannon
The Man Cannon is an object introduced in Halo 3 that launches a player through the air to another part of the map. It works quite the same as a grav lift present in maps like Colossus and Lockout, the only difference is that the man cannons are somewhat more powerful and tilted at such a horizontal angle that you can easily hurtle across a large part of the map. The user is unprotected while in mid-air, but can still attack other players. It is much like the Covenant's Gravity Lift technology, so it is highly likely that the Covenant learned this from the Forerunners. Function While the name specifies a man, the cannon will launch anything that enters it. Unfortunately, its strength will be diminished when heavy objects such as the Warthog or Chopper drives through it, and the cannon will not launch them as far.Carnage.Bungie.Org As shown in the new Halo 3 Vidoc, Is Quisnam Protero Damno, Bungie created the Man Cannon to replace the teleporters because it adds far greater challenge and risk to the gameplay. Bungie stated the following about the teleporters The danger of using the man cannon is that your trajectory is set when you enter. Since you don't have a lot of air control, an enemy sniper will be given a good amount of time (the main man cannon on Valhalla takes around 2.5 seconds from 'take-off' to 'landing') to estimate where your head will meet his crosshair. It also adds some advantage, as this player still can attack the other competitors. The player also has a quick overview of the positions of enemies and the current battle situation Appearances left As of now, this device has only been featured in the Halo 3 Multiplayer maps Valhalla, Guardian, Narrows and Avalanche, but similar devices (these are called Grav lifts) can be found on Guardian and Epitaph, as well as a placeable object via the Forge in almost any other multiplayer. The Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps Desolation, Lockout, Ascension, Gemini, and Colossus also have Grav Lifts. Ivory Tower and Headlong and Foundation also have features that produce the same effect, but these are called 'air vents'. Most people do however still refer to them as grav lifts. Probably because in the midst of battle you don't have the time to highlight the difference between the two of them. Another name used by few people is jumps. The cannon was also used in the popular machinima series Red vs Blue, both occurrences being quite humorous. Placeable Man Cannon The man cannon has only appeared in Halo 3 as an environmental feature in 4 maps so far, but a placeable version of the man cannon can be placed manually in Forge on Rat's Nest, Foundry, Standoff, Avalanche, and Cold Storage, but similar devices called Grav lifts are a placeable object via the Forge in almost any other multiplayer map. This placeable version has roughly the same 'firepower' but can be placed anywhere on the map and in any position. This gives users great creative potential when using the man cannon in Forge that can be utilized to produce maps with better gameplay than would otherwise be possible. The man cannon is also an object which is immovable during normal gameplay after being placed in Forge. Unlike the small Portable Grav Lift, the man cannon can't be destroyed. Let it also be noted that all portable man cannons are Covenant ones and there are no portable forerunner ones to date. The placeable man cannon has been shown in the Red vs Blue DIY episode as part of Simmons's Gravity Chamber. It consisted of multiple man cannons placed in a row inside a specially built fence box, and Grif was standing at the other end. Simmons then pushed a soccer ball into the chamber and it was hurled at high speed at Grif. Sarge quickly commented "This is possibly the greatest invention in the history of mankind!" He then proceeded to push a street cone, a wire spool, and a dumpster, the last of which crushed Grif. Tactics *The main man cannon on Valhalla has a 'landing zone' roughly the size of an 'Elephant' Behemoth-class Troop Transport, but a good player will quickly see where his opponent is about to land. This makes it easy for the enemy to throw a frag grenade or a Plasma Grenade right where you land, quickly scoring an easy kill. This is especially easy on Narrows since the landing zone is as small as a Warthog. *Throwing a grenade (Plasma Grenades work best) or Power Drain into the Man Cannon can sometimes be effective against opponents within range. *If you are in the Lake Base in Valhalla and you use the Man Cannon, you can actually jump across the river from where you would usually land, with at least some momentum left from your launch. You must land pretty much on the edge of the land before you would fall into the river, if this can be done right, it may be helpful in trying to reach the Spartan Laser on the hill before the opposing team. *Almost anything can be launched through Man Cannons. It's an effective way for supplying teammates across the map with guns, throwing equipment to use on friends or enemies. *Dropping Flares into the Man Cannons on Avalanche in Custom Games if an effective way of using optical cover to invade a base. * Throwing Bubble Shields into the Man Cannons is an effective way to protect your flag carrier in the air, and while waiting for a Hornet or other transport to arrive. * Explosive objects, such as Fusion Coils, will almost always explode upon impact after being launched from a Man Cannon. Doing this can basically give your team a sort of improvised mortar (particularly in Valhalla). *In Valhalla, it is useful to fly a Ghost into a Man Cannon while simultaneously activating the boost. This will send the Ghost completely across the map, albeit somewhat beat up or completely destroyed. *Though it requires amazing timing, and in many cases luck, it is possible to hijack an incoming enemy Banshee or Hornet. This action can easily turn the tide of a game. Trivia *The man cannon was first introduced in Halo 2 on the maps Ascension, Lockout, Gemini, Colossus, and Desolation. The "human grav lift" or "air vents" were on Ivory Tower, Headlong, and Foundation *Almost anything can be sent through a Man Cannon. This includes the flag in a game of CTF. *Even Scorpions can be launched through the placeable Man Cannon. * The Man Cannons placed in Valhalla and Narrows can be shut down if you use the map Overload Glitch. This makes it a lot easier to place objects such as spawn points, grenades and teleporters close to or even on the Man Cannon. If the round or game is ended the map is no longer overloaded and thus, activates the Man Cannons again. * The main difference between a gravity lift (for example the one on Colossus) and a Man Cannon is that it is more powerful and at a more horizontal angle. However, the main grav lift on Epitaph can not be called a Man Cannon because it doesn't look like those present on Valhalla and Narrows. It also makes a different sound when used. *On Valhalla, it is common for players to drive a Mongoose into the Man Cannon to quickly get to the middle of the battlefield with a vehicle. *The cannon was also used in the fifth episode of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction. At Outpost 17 A-B, or Valhalla, Church tried it out ahead of Caboose. The cannon sending him flying into the air and his body hit the ground repeatedly before a collision with a parked Warthog. This scene followed with Church responding to Washington when asked about being quiet by screaming "What part? How about the part where I got thrown EIGHTY FEET IN THE FUCKING AIR BY THE GODDAMN THROWING THING?!?!" *By using the Man Cannon to throw large objects, they can be fatal to opponents. Doing ten straight kills this way without dying, strangely, will get you the Vehicular Manslaughter medal. *A Trip Mine placed in a Man Cannon could be a devastating tool, as players would not notice what they are stepping on in the heat of battle and you could just get one or more easy kills. *In Forge, the man cannon is called a "Cannon, Man" which has lead to speculation that there is a "Cannon, Vehicle".citation? Sources Category:Technology